Obliviated
by Eshenanya
Summary: Ginny is pregnant with Harry's child, but she's been having strange dreams involving Draco lately that have the usually calm Weasley, very nervous. Could they be visions?


Ordinarily, the sight of Harry in an apron would have made Ginny laugh heartily, but not this morning. Both Harry and Ginny were up earlier than usual after Ginny's nightmare. It was really more of a vision though, she thought. She didn't think of herself as superstitious or easily scared, but this dream scared her. It had been so real! She would be one of the first to tell anyone that Divination was a load of crock, but this had definitely been a vision. Maybe Hermione could give her a different view though; after all, Hermione was even more suspicious of Divination. "She is the brightest witch of our time, I'm sure she'd know!" Ginny was hesitant to call her best friend though. They had been friends since Hogwarts, but Ginny wasn't sure if she could talk to Hermione about this. She knew the vision was deeply rooted in her worries that something would happen to Harry before their baby was born. She couldn't talk to Hermione about this vision without talking about her fears, and that would just be rude, considering recent events. Ginny's brother Ron and his wife, her friend, Hermione had been trying to have a baby for a year, and just last month, Hermione had gotten the crushing news that she was sterile. There was no way Ginny could talk to her about this dream, not yet. If her mother was still alive, then she could have talked to her, and if nothing else, her mother could have comforted her. It seemed ages since Molly Weasley had died at the hands of Rudolphus Lestrange, but the war had only ended five years ago, when Harry defeated Lord Voldemort in his seventh year.

"What are you thinking about love?" Harry came behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her expanding belly. He had placed a plate of crispy bacon and potatoes in front of her. Ginny reveled in his embrace for a few seconds before responding, "Oh, I was just thinking about the war. It's not fair! The two people who could've helped me most I can't ask because of that war!" Ginny was now on the verge of tears, but she swallowed the tears and stared into the green eyes that had appeared before her. She could feel the love between them. He had suffered losses as well, and Molly was as much his mother as she had been Ginny's. Ginny looked at the plate in front of her. She couldn't help a wry smile escaping her lips. "Harry, I really am rather in the mood for steak and eggs. You could whip some up for me couldn't you?" Ginny batted her eyelashes, and Harry gave a hearty laugh, bowed and whisked the plate away. He was back a few seconds later with her new breakfast. Both giggled for a few minutes, and then Harry spoke. "You know, I bet you could talk to Bill. He knows a bit about divination, yet he puts just about as much stock in it as Hermione." Ginny thought about it, but she'd really feel more comfortable talking to a woman. She thanked Harry for the suggestion anyway. He was just trying to be helpful. "I think I'll call Hermione. I'd like to have her and Ron over for dinner," said Ginny after a few moments thought. If Hermione seemed to be in a good mood, she might try to talk about the dream.

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny took her brother into a warm embrace, and then hugged her best friend. She noticed that Hermione seemed to be doing significantly better than last week. Her cheeks had regained some color, and her hair was clean. She could tell by the way Ron was looking at her that he'd had something to do with the change, but Ginny didn't want to pry. "You're looking good Gin," said Ron, and then he walked off to the parlor to hang out with Harry.

"So, how're things going?" asked Ginny tentatively. She was a little nervous. She couldn't help remembering how Hermione had broken into tears when she'd asked that question a month ago. It had really jarred her, as Hermione was usually so composed. Of course, so was Ginny, but lately she had been a bit edgier as well. Probably something to do with hormones, she thought.

"Oh, we're much better. Ron and I had a talk, and well, we've both agreed that it's not the end of the world. Merlin knows we've been through worse, eh! Anyway, we're thinking of adoption." Ginny could see the pain in Hermione's eyes. She had wanted to have Ron's baby so bad. If only her organs hadn't been so badly damaged, and if only not by that particular spell. Ginny's face began to redden as she thought of that battle, and her fists clenched. She could take heart in the fact that Bellatrix had suffered a very painful death at the hands of Neville. No one had believed he could do it, but in the end, he had, although he had never been quite the same old Neville. He was very subdued.

"So, how about things at St. Mungo's? Any new discoveries yet?" Hermione was a healer, but she focused mainly on inventing potions and charms to cure things that had been previously incurable. She was actually nearing the end of inventing a treatment that could help people like Neville's parents. She was also currently studying some victims of Obliviation and working on a cure. Ginny might have giggled at the thought of Hermione talking to Lockhart, but instead she grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's voice was full of concern, and Ginny was sure her friend hadn't missed her expression. "Oh, it's nothing! Just a little kick," Ginny said with a giggle that didn't reach her eyes. Hermione didn't look convinced, but she let it drop. "Well, I think I've figured out another ingredient in the third step of the treatment for the Longbottoms," Hermione said, observing Ginny carefully as she headed towards the parlor. "Oh, well, that's good!" but Ginny seemed distracted.

Ginny went to go sit on Harry's lap. She needed his arms right now. She noticed Hermione do the same, and she smiled. They had all grown so much! "So, what's for dinner?" asked Ron, as usual, thinking with his stomach. Ginny laughed and then told him, "Bubble and Squeak." The four friends got up to go sit at the table. The meal went by quietly, everyone absorbed in their own thoughts. After dinner, the boys went to the parlor, and Ginny was going to follow them, but Hermione stopped her.

"Ginny, what's wrong, and don't tell me nothing, because I've known you for too long. I know there's something up, so don't insult my intelligence by trying to brush it off."

"Oh Hermione, I wouldn't insult you like that! It's just, I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but you've asked, so I guess I have no choice," Ginny gave a little giggle, but it quickly subsided. "Oh, I had a nightmare Hermione, and I'm so frightened!"

"A nightmare? Is that all? I thought something was wrong with the baby!"

"Actually, it was so real, I was thinking it might be a vision," Ginny ignored the customary rolling of the eyes coming from Hermione, and continued, "It was very real, and it had all the other obvious signs of being a vision. Now you know I'm very suspicious of Divination, but this dream really has me scared, so you can trust that there's something different about it."

Hermione noted the urgency in her friend's voice, the look in her eyes. This definitely hadn't been your everyday nightmare. "Well Ginny, how about you tell me what happened, and I'll tell you what I think."

"Oh, it was horrible. I dreamt that Draco and Harry were dueling, and Draco cast…he cast…he cast Obliviate." Ginny couldn't suppress the shiver that went through her as she remembered the dream, and Hermione noticed.

"Gin, I'm not an expert, but I can tell you one thing for sure, Draco and Harry haven't even seen each other since seventh year, and Draco's so much better than he used to be. I mean, I know he's still not a perfect little angel or anything, but he mostly avoids outright evil doing. I just don't see how this _can_ be a vision."

"I know! It seems completely illogical, but it was abrupt, just like a vision. It was realistic. The tints were blue, which is one of the clearest signs that something is a vision! I really am scared!"

"Okay, I guess you could be right, but it could also be an emotionally stimulated vision, and those are less prophetic. They almost never come true." Ginny could see the wheels turning in Hermione's head as she began thinking up other possible explanations. This is why she had wanted to talk to Hermione. If anyone could be logical about this, it was her. "Emotional visions still have blue tints, are very abrupt, and very realistic, but there's something that doesn't make sense." Ginny could tell where Hermione was heading, and her palms began to sweat. She still wasn't sure if she could talk about her fears with Hermione, but she did seem to be doing well. "Ginny, emotionally stimulated visions are almost always triggered by fears, but what cause do you have to fear this happening to Harry? I mean, you've never worried about it before."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I've been really worried that something would happen to Harry before our baby was born. I don't even know why, just a feeling. I don't have any idea why Draco though!" Ginny noticed a quick moment of pain in Hermione's eyes, but Hermione had pushed it down, focusing hard on the situation at hand. Ginny was so proud of her friend. This couldn't be easy for her, but she was so caring—she was definitely a healer at heart.

"Well, I guess that could do it, but at the same time, I would keep an eye out, just in case," said Hermione.

Ginny hugged Hermione. She felt so much better! She was glad she had decided to talk to Hermione after all. Hermione pat her friend on the back and held her tight for several moments. She knew how hard this had been for Ginny; she didn't want Ginny to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. Once Hermione licked the last of the tears from her lips, she let go of her friend, and quickly turned to walk into the parlor. She wiped off her face before entering the room. It had been a long night, so she beckoned to Ron. He seemed ready to argue until he saw the look on her face.

"Well Harry, it's been great, but we've got to get up early tomorrow, so we'd better go," Ron said. The four friends hugged each other goodbye and Harry and Ginny walked Ron and Hermione to the door.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I thought she had handled it pretty well, but she seemed a little awkward in the parlor. Do you think we should call?"

"No, I think Ron can handle it. He told me about what's been going on, and I think those two are going to be needing each other more than usual for awhile."

Ginny hugged her husband around his middle, and he put his arms around her and kissed her. The two walked upstairs. They stayed up for hours talking, and finally they fell asleep in each other's arms. Harry's hand still rested on Ginny's head where he had been stroking her hair.

"Obliviate!"

"Noooooo, Harry!"

Ginny woke up abruptly in a cold sweat. Her dream had recurred—that was never a good sign.

"What? Wha's wrong?" Harry had been startled out of a wonderful dream to Ginny screaming, and it scared him to death. He had a horrible sense of déjà vu, probably because the same thing had happened last night.

"It's that dream again, but it was more vivid than before."

"Calm down, it's okay. Didn't Hermione say it was probably an emotionally stimulated vision? Those aren't quite as prophetic." Harry started stroking Ginny's hair. "I'm sure it's just the pregnancy."

"Harry, it wasn't like that! Harry, I saw an omen flash after the duel! Dreams like that are often true, prophetic, visions." The panic in Ginny's voice made Harry realize exactly how worried she was.

"Okay, you're probably right. Maybe we should read up on visions and dreams at the library. Typically there are books with suggestions for averting catastrophe." Ginny'shand unconsciously came to rest on her growing belly. Harry was right. Hermione would be busy at St. Mungo's, and Ron was teaching, so she couldn't talk to them. She didn't want Harry to go to the library today. She just had a bad feeling. She didn't really feel comfortable leaving the house either; she'd really rather call someone. Ginny started going through the list of people she could call. Luna? No. Mattie? Definitely not. Bill? Erm, maybe. Fred or George? Er, no, probably not. Dierdra? Heck no! Dad? No. Fleur? Yeah right! All of a sudden, it struck her, Tonks! Tonks knew some about divination, was a woman, and had a baby of her own! However, Tonks was on assignment for the Aurors. Ginny's face fell. She had no choice, she would have to go to the library, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let Harry come with her!

"I'll go to the library. It's your day off, stay home, cook me some gammon, relax!" Ginny giggled a little and started to get dressed. Harry seemed ready to protest, but one look from Ginny told him he'd better not. Ginny went to put on an old crimson robe before she remembered it didn't fit anymore. She put on a bigger cut lavender robe instead, and flew on her broom to the front of the library. Ginny knew that flying wasn't the safest mode of transport, but she hated the pressure of apparating--it always made her worry. She hadn't planned on this trip, so getting a car was out of the question.

It wouldn't take long for Ginny to figure out why she had a bad feeling about going to the library. Sitting at a desk in the far end of the divination aisle, Draco Malfoy was sitting with a book about omens. Ginny had half a mind to flee, but pride made her continue down the aisle. She found a book on omens that looked useful and then pulled down, _Forestalling the Future: A Divination Expert's Advice on Preventing Catastrophes (even those that have been foreseen)._ She took both books to a desk far away from Malfoy, and started to read. She was hoping Draco wouldn't see her, or at least maybe he'd ignore her.

"So, our famous Harry Potter's blood-traitor wife is scared of some omen, eh?" Apparently, he wasn't going to ignore her. Ginny could feel her temper flaring up.

"Well Malfoy, it's actually none of your business, and besides, I saw you reading a book on omens yourself, so maybe you shouldn't talk."

"That! I was doing research! As you know, I work at the Ministry now, and the Minister got an interoffice memo with a death omen on it. He didn't know it was a death omen though, so he sent me to find out what it was." Ginny could almost see the pride oozing out of Draco, but she decided it might be best if she just left it. After all, pushing her luck too far might not be a good idea, not when she was having disturbing dreams involving Malfoy. She decided she knew enough and went to leave; unfortunately, things weren't going to be that simple. As she was walking through the door out of the library, Draco shoved by her. Her balance wasn't as good as usual, and she took a spill, falling forward. Her anger lasted only a few seconds and was quickly replaced with fear. She decided to fly to St. Mungo's: The Offices Ward, just to have them check up on the baby. The Offices Ward was next to the hospital, and they took care of the everyday injuries, not necessarily caused by magic, births, and other types of health problems. It was dark by the time she got back home.

"Gin! Where have you been! The gammon's cold, and I got so worried. I called the library, but they said you had left, and I called Ron, but he said you hadn't come by. I was just about to go out looking for you!"

Ginny couldn't help but giggle, which Harry found unnerving, but he was so funny when he was worried. She was reminded of the end of their sixth year when he had insisted on breaking up with her because he was worried about her. His robes were also a source of amusement however. They were on inside out and backwards. Ginny simply pointed, and when Harry looked down, he started to blush. Ginny walked up and started kissing Harry, and the two were inseparable for a full three seconds before Harry started off again.

"But you still haven't explained where you've been!"

Ginny started kissing again, but Harry refused to be shut up. Truth was, Ginny didn't want to tell Harry what had happened. What if he started the duel that got his memory obliviated? No way was she going to be responsible for her vision coming true! She didn't want to lie either, but sometimes the lesser evil must be taken.

"Oh, I just took a walk, and then I decided to have a little impromptu check-up. You know, I've been so stressed lately, I just wanted to make sure the baby was alright." Harry looked relieved, and Ginny felt she could relax. He bought it! This was perfect! It would explain why five galleons were missing from their bank account too. Harry grabbed Ginny around her waist and steered her into the kitchen. A candlelit dinner sat on the table.

"It's probably a touch cold. I'll heat it up," Harry said softly. Ginny was touched. She decided to put everything out of her mind and enjoy the evening. The couple ate, cuddled, and went to bed, and that was it, but it was the most romantic evening Ginny could remember having in a while. It was rare that Harry wasn't on assignment, playing the hero as an Auror. Ginny smiled to herself as she lay in their bed with his arms around her. She put her hand on his, which was on her belly. Harry would probably never be able to stop his heroics, and she knew that, but she also knew (had known since fifth year), that she was strong enough to handle it. She was strong enough for him, and probably the only one that was. She smiled to herself and went to sleep with that thought.

"Good morning love!" Ginny awoke to Harry stroking the hair from her face. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and lips before apparating away. Ginny was relieved that she slept without any visions. She sat up and stretched. She felt a little stir-crazy, as she hadn't been to work in weeks. She got out of bed and started to do what she always did when she was feeling too idle, clean, a nasty habit she'd acquired from her mother! She really missed going to the office with Harry in the morning. She missed being an active Auror, but it was a little hard to be at work when she was due any day now. Ginny busied herself making the bed, making breakfast, wiping the counters, doing dishes, etc. Halfway through mopping the floor, Ginny felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. This was it! She was sure! She sent out her Patronus, just as she and Harry had planned. He was supposed to come with a Ministry car to pick her up and drive her to St. Mungo's. Just then, an owl flew through the kitchen window.

_Dear Mrs. Ginevra Potter,_

_I regret to inform you that earlier today your husband was involved in a duel with Mr. Draco Malfoy, Personal Assistant to the Minister of Magic. During your husband's lunch break, Mr. Malfoy began antagonizing him, something about how you were doing after your fall yesterday, and your husband started a duel with him. Your Patronus arrived, and both men agreed to stop the duel, but as your husband turned to leave, Mr. Malfoy shot the charm, Obliviate at Harry. We are dreadfully sorry, and we would like to tell you that Harry is in a private room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. _

_Regretfully Yours,_

_Reginald P. Jascke_

_Head of the Auror Department_

Ginny slumped into a nearby armchair. It had happened! What was she going to do! A sharp pain interrupted her thoughts, and she knew that the first thing she needed to worry about was getting to the Offices. She knew that Hermione was already there, so she decided to send her Patronus to Hermione. Shortly afterwards, an Otter Patronus appeared before Ginny and told her that Hermione was coming with an emergency vehicle, and they would talk about Harry when she arrived.

"Oh Gin! I'm so sorry I didn't take your vision seriously!" Hermione hugged Ginny the second she appeared at the door.

"It's fine Hermione. I wasn't even sure it was real until yesterday morning, but I thought I had solved the problem. Oh Hermione! What am I going to do! I can't raise this baby alone! I'm so scared!"

"You won't be alone Gin! Besides, I've been doing intensive study on the Obliviate charm, and I've very nearly got a potion for curing it!"

Ginny didn't believe her ears! It was surely something from a dream! A cure for Obliviation! "Are you sure?"

Hermione just smiled and nodded her head. The two friends sat together for the rest of the drive, Hermione occasionally rubbing Ginny's back or checking her vitals. When they arrived at the Offices, Hermione took Ginny into her office. She quickly conjured a hospital bed and helped Ginny get comfortable. After several hours of labor, and nearly breaking Hermione's hand, Ginny sat, drenched in sweat, holding a tiny baby girl. Ginny was stroking the little girl's hair as Hermione looked into the baby's green eyes that were a replica of her father's. Ginny was going to name the girl Lily Erin Potter, as that was the name her and Harry had agreed on.

"Hermione, I really wanted to talk to you about Harry, while Lily's asleep."

"Sure Ginny. What do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering about how long it would take for you to cure him."

"I've already done all the charting, and I only have one more ingredient to figure out. The potion will only take about an hour, but it must be brewed at a full moon. I'm really close to figuring out the last ingredient. So far, I've figured out that it's a single hair, and now I just have to figure out from what. I give it a week or two, and then it's another week till the full moon."

"Oh Hermione! I don't know how you do it, but I sure am glad you do!"

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've figured out the last ingredient, but it's a little more complicated than I thought. No worries though, I'm sure I will be able to brew the potion. The hair I mentioned, according to the charts I've been working on, must be freshly taken from a Unicorn. That means that I'll have to find a live Unicorn at the full moon, and take its hair, and it must be added to the potion within two hours. It'll have to be the first ingredient after the doxy dust. Ron says he's sure there's a Unicorn in the Forbidden Forest, so he is going to talk to Hagrid about letting me in to find it. As soon as I've got the hair, I'll brew the potion, and it should work within a couple hours. Harry should have all his memories back, but I won't have tested the potion, so I'm not absolutely sure. Don't worry about a thing though. I'm positive everything will be just fine. Best Wishes, and good luck with little Lily. She grows cuter by the hour._

_Love, from Your Best Friend,_

_Hermione _

Ginny had read the letter through several times, but she was still worried. Tonight was the first night of the full moon, and Hermione was had tried to assure her that everything was going to be fine, but Ginny wasn't certain. There were so many things that could go wrong, and the potion hadn't even been tested yet. She knew that Hermione wanted to test it on a few people before she tried it on Harry, but she also said that it would take several months, and the longer someone has been obliviated, the less sure Hermione was that the potion would work. Ginny had decided that she wanted Harry to get the potion as quick as possible. She was confident in Hermione's abilities, or at least she was. She was a little nervous now, hearing about how difficult it would be to get the last ingredient. She had told Ron to apparate to the house and tell her exactly how things went as soon as Hermione had the hair.

"Hey Gin! She got it! It couldn't have gone smoother! She's brewing the potion right now!"

Ginny's hand had flown to her chest and she was breathing heavily.

"Ron! You scared the life outta me!" Ginny had just been sitting serenely in her chair when he pops in and starts yelling. Ginny smacked him. When that didn't produce a satisfactory reaction, she smacked him again. This time he yelled, "OW! What was that for! You told me to bring you news, and I did! Not only that, it was good news! What's your issue!" Ginny giggled. "Sorry Ron, you shocked me is all. I wasn't expecting you just yet, and you really should say hello before you just start yelling about! Besides, what if Lily had been awake! You're lucky we put that charm on her bedroom. Had you woken her, you'd have been getting more than a few good whacks!" Ron said he was sorry, and then he called the bus.

Ginny, Lily, and Ron all boarded the bus that went to St. Mungo's. Ginny found herself thankful that it wasn't the Knight Bus as she felt a little ill with nerves at the moment, and besides, she wouldn't want to take Lily on the Knight Bus, at least not until she was much older, and preferably never. Ginny smiled as she remembered Harry telling her about his trip on the Knight Bus. Ginny had never been on it, but from what Harry said, it wasn't especially fun. She could hardly contain her excitement and nerves.

"Gin! It's almost ready! All the ingredients have been added, and it just has to sit to the North of the fire until it turns a muted blue."

Ginny could barely wait, but watching the potion slowly change colors was therapeutic. It only took about fifteen minutes. Sooner than Ginny could have imagined, Harry was swallowing the potion and complaining about how awful it tasted. Apparently there were some things you never forget! Ginny was feeling loads better, and couldn't help but giggle a little as she thought of the numerous times Harry was to be found taking and complaining about various potions.

"Ginny? What happened? You're so thin! What's going on? Is the baby okay? Where am I? Where's Draco? How long have I been out?"

Ginny's head snapped up from it's resting position on her collar bone. She chuckled a little, and then responded, "Enough with the twenty questions Harry!" She flew to his bed and hugged him. She was rewarded with a hug back and a long, soothing kiss. She couldn't believe it! It worked! It was unreal!

"Harry, I want you to meet your daughter, Lily Erin Potter. You'll have time to catch up on everything else later!" Ginny put the tiny baby girl into her husband's arms. Harry was in awe at the tiny bundle in his arms. He touched each finger, chuckled when he noticed her orange hair, smiled into the eyes that were so obviously his, and his mother's. Appropriate he thought that his baby Lily should have his eyes, his mother's eyes. His eyes began to droop. Ginny just smiled and crawled into the hospital bed with her husband. She nestled next to him, and she put an arm around their beautiful baby girl. Hermione and Ron walked out of the room, Hermione's frizzier than usual head on her husband's shoulder. He loved the way she looked when she'd been working on a potion intensely. Not to mention, she looked ethereal with twigs in her hair. None of them could be happier than they were at that moment. Not even when Hermione was awarded the long awaited grant for her studies at St. Mungo's.

Hermione had been petitioning for more money for studying cures, but her perfect potion for Obliviation had pushed the Board onto her side. They granted her 5,000 galleons towards the development of cures. She'd use some of it to finish her work on the cure for Neville's parents and on making adjustments to the Obliviation cure that could increase its effectiveness on long-term patients, but she also felt personally involved in another cure she had started work on. She knew it would take awhile, but she wanted to develop a charm or potion that could heal the damages caused by the curse Bellatrix sent at her.

"Ah Gin! Just think of it! A little baby niece or nephew to spoil. Granted, I guess we'd better not spoil the child too much, as Ron might decide to return the favor!" Harry and Ginny chuckled, and Hermione blushed from head to toe. For once, Ron seemed perfectly calm!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A STORY I WROTE FOR THE HIDEAWAY ELIXIR OF LIFE AT THE HIDEAWAY IS A HARRY POTTER MESSAGEBOARD, AND THIS IS IN RESPONSE TO A CONTEST THERE. THE LINK IS: http/thaelixir. 


End file.
